starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
The United Empire
Controls over 19,050 Sub Sectors Theyre not so united, the peoples and planets of this united empire. its more a gaggle of unruly imperial corporations ruled by insolent dukes. but their armies are strong, their economy is effecient. and their ships are powerful. i fear they may finally be the ones to unite, or dominate, the galaxy. theyll turn it into a shrine to the gods of commerce, a profane church with the emporer as its high priest *As a tributary empire, each member species pays tribute to the empire in the form of percentage wealth, resources and military power, in return the tributaries are protected, allowed to survive and can maintain their own independent governorship with limited outside interference. *Each member species is considered an individual tributary, ruling itself in whatever specific individual way they choose, with their own culture and societies protected from outside influence with limited technological contamination (upto a basic required level) *Some species have grown so numerous or expanded so much that several different, independent factions exist, and are considered individual Noble Houses within the court of the empire *Each Noble House is required to send a member of the ruling family, usually a first born child, to the emperial court to serve within said court and learn under the tutelage of the houses emperial diplomat *Each Noble House may choose its court members, but is required to always have a Circle appointed emissary as a part of it, by emperial decree *Emperial ascendency is considered largely hereditary, however it is not unheard of for aspiring, powerful factions to challenge an emperial claim to the throne and challenge the heir, usually in the form of a delicate shadow war between the two factions until one succeeds the other *If a Noble cannot find a suitable partner for marriage, they are often paired with a Circle selected partner (Selected by the Noble from a selection of potential mates) in order to ensure an heir can still be procued *In certain circumstances, the Circle extends the above mentioned marriage proposal into a demand, requiring members of certain Noble Houses marry their heirs to a circle appointed candidate (or at the very least, take them as a concubine) for reasons the Circle refuses to define *Each Noble house is expected to pay a tithe of men at arms to the Imperial Legion, which is the unified military force of the United Empire, however each House is also expected to employ and maintain their own personal armed forces and is largely responsible for their own security and protection services. * Philosophy History Origins Formation The Guilds Act Cleansing of Hakar-yat Government and Politics Organizational Structure The Emperor The Thirteen Royal Houses The One Hundred and Fifty Great Houses The Noble Houses The Lesser Houses Congress of Noble Houses Knights Core : Lord Commander :: Paladin (general rank) :: Inquisitor (investigation specialist) :: Guardian (combat specialist) :: Mage (circle 'magic' specialist) :: Ranger (reconaissance specialist) ::: Knight :::: Squire Military Branch The Imperial Legion Grand Legion The Military office of the United Empire, it is comprised of vast numbers of conscripted (Tithed) and enlisted soldiers and commissioned officers which are deployed enmasse across the gulf of the cosmos to combat the myriad and near endless threats which challenge the Empire on a daily basis. While they do not receive specialized training as a rule, Specialists are given extended combat and deployment training in order to maximize their damage potential and effeciency. Economy Trade and Transport Emperial Mercantile Organization Imports Exports Annual Tithe Society and Culture Demography and Population The Nine Founding Species *Terran (Human) *Aldwin (Elves) **Aldwinai (Light Elves) **Aldwinfa (Dark Elves) *Pech (Dwarves) *Tuath (Fae/Ents) **Tuath’Am (Spring Fae) **Tuath’El (Summer Fae) **Tuath’Ir (Autumn Fae) **Tuath’Od (Winter Fae) **Tuath’Un (Twilight Fae) *Kel (Elementals) - Scientists **Mon Kel (Golems) *Makrai (Ogres) *Dal Yenwai (Giants) *Hakin (Lizardmen) *Laxat (Birdmen) The 2158 Client Species *Assusainon The Emperor The Thirteen Royal Houses The One Hundred and Fifty Great Houses The Noble Houses The Lesser Houses Imperial House - House Kedrrigan *Royal House 1 **Great Houses - 16 *Royal House 2 **Great Houses - 18 *Royal House 3 **Great Houses - 5 *Royal House 4 **Great Houses - 11 *Royal House 5 **Great Houses - 12 *Royal House 6 **Great Houses - 9 *Royal House 7 **Great Houses - 14 *Royal House 8 **Great Houses - 7 *Royal House 9 **Great Houses - 14 *Royal House 10 **Great Houses - 10 *Royal House 11 **Great Houses - 10 *Royal House 12 **Great Houses - 11 *Royal House 13 **Great Houses - 13 Education The Emperor The Thirteen Royal Houses The One Hundred and Fifty Great Houses The Noble Houses The Lesser Houses Colonization *Arrival of colony ship and designation of landing site *Landing of colony vessel and restructuring into colony administration building and surrounding habitats (First Ring) *Landing of support colony vessels and restructuring (Second Ring) * Major Races Mon-Kel The creations of the Kel, they serve as the intermediary between their machine makers and the other sentient species of the Pantheon, being designed to act as avatars of the Kel's hive consciousness in such a way that it can be process and understood by 'independent' lifeforms. like their creators they are extremely intelligent but their Terran based forms allow them the same wide spread flexibility that the Terran species as a whole enjoys which they utilize by filling as many diverse roles as possible Pech Aldwin Tuath Dal'Yenwai Merfolk/ - Hakin Minor Races Antmen - Kel The first species to voluntarily join the Pantheon, they were a vassal species of the Order before the War in Heaven an as a result had already established their symbiotic coexistance with Terrans, because of this they would submit to the Pantheon gods, who are widely perceived to be the Orders natural successors. possessing a synthetic hive consiousness, they bring an extremely high level of intelligence and engineering skill to the table. Nyad Othux Military Foreign Relations Territory Religion Agriculture and Industry Organizations Ranks Associations Organizations Subsidiaries Notable Members